Rooster Cogburn: The Early Years
by Writing39B
Summary: This fan fiction is my own version of Rooster Cogburn's life before the events of True Grit. I took parts from the novella where he told Mattie about his life and expanded on it a bit.
1. Chapter 1: The Rooster Takes Flight

**Chapter 1: The Rooster Takes Flight**

The Civil War is over. The Union has won and the Confederate States of America are no more. For the Confederate veterans, there isn't much to do anymore. Some of them choose to still resist the Union while the others give in to the new government. Two young Confederate veterans just received news that the war is over. Their names are Reuben "Rooster" Cogburn and Harold Potter. Rooster is a fiery one who often gets into trouble and is as stubborn as a fourteen-year-old girl. Deep down inside though, he is a softy. Potter is a calm soul whose vigilance is matched only by his loyalty to his friends.

"What do we do now that the war is over?" asked Potter. "We have no money and not many are too willing to give a couple of Confederates a job, much less one missing an eye."

"Hell, I don't know," said Rooster. "Shooting is about all I know how to do. That's why I signed up for the war in the first place."

"I know it may be hard for you but first we need to get over the whole Confederate business and get used to the new government."

"Damn those Yankees! If I didn't lose an eye and we were still with Captain Quantrill, we would've swept the Yankee line in Kansas City. But I guess you're right. I'll just have to suck it up."

"That's the spirit. We're coming up on a town right now."

They came up to a town called Independence, where Federal officers were looking to round up the last of the Confederate guerrilla soldiers. An officer approached the two men.

"Are you boys Confederates?" asked the officer.

"Yes. We've come to surrender our arms and swear loyalty to the government," replied Potter.

"You've come to the right place. You two follow me to my office. We can start the ceremony and do all the formal stuff there."

Rooster and Potter followed the officer until they came up to a relatively large wooden building. On the side of the building was a small stable with some mules inside. The group entered the office and the Federal officer walked into the back room. He returned with a few papers and a pen.

"Ok you can start by swearing this oath out loud to me. Then you have to sign a few papers," said the officer.

Rooster and Potter swore the oath and signed the papers. Rooster angrily grumbled the oath and spilled the pen ink by "accident".

"Alright, now the business part is over with," said the officer. "Now you boys have a one-day parole to wait for. Tonight we have a major from Kansas coming in to weed out any of you bushwhackers so don't think about leaving town. Come back here tomorrow morning. Until then you can stay at one of the inns in town."

The officer walked into the back room again.

Rooster whispered to Potter, "I don't like the sound of that big shot major. And what the hell is a bushwhacker?"

"I don't know but it sounds a bit fishy to me too. I doubt they'd be too kind if they found out we rode with Bill Anderson and Captain Quantrill. Maybe we ought to leave before anything gets nasty," said Potter. "But what do we do without our weapons?"

Rooster replied, "I saw the officer put his revolver in the desk drawer. We could take that for protection. Then we can go around to the stable and take a couple of mules and book it out of town."

"Ok but we need to do this quickly and quietly."

"You think I can't do that?"

Rooster and Potter smiled at each other then tiptoed around the officer's desk. They quietly slipped the revolver out of his drawer and snuck out before the officer came back. They proceeded to creep into the stable where the mules were tied up. Rooster untied two mules from their posts but left their mouths tied so they wouldn't make as much noise. Without looking suspicious, the two veterans walked out of town with the two mules and a new revolver.

About eight miles out of town, Potter spotted some figures in the distance.

Potter pulled Rooster to the side and said, "Wait a second. I see some people coming up on us."

"You think they came for us?" asked Rooster.

Potter shook his head and said, "No. They came from the opposite direction of town so I don't think they would've come so fast. They look like they're carrying something though."

"Alright then what do we have to be afraid of? If we act natural then we shouldn't have any problems."

Soon they approached the figures. There were four of them riding on horses. They were all wearing Federal uniforms. One of them had the uniform of a Union Captain and carried large sacks on his horse.

The captain asked them, "Hello there gentlemen. Would either of you two know where Kansas City is?"

"We wouldn't know," replied Potter. "But there's a town a few miles down the road that may be able to help you. If you don't mind me asking, what's taking you to Kansas city?"

"We have some gold to deliver to the reserves there. That's why I have these four guards," answered the captain.

Without a word, Rooster and Potter looked at each other and instantly hatched a plan. Rooster jumped at the captain and grabbed his gun. At the same time, Potter knocked one of the guards in the head with the stolen revolver. Then they held the captain and the other guards at gunpoint.

"Don't move an inch!" yelled Rooster. "If one of you moves so much as a finger I'll blow your hand clean off! Now drop your guns and get off your horses!"

The captain and the two conscious soldiers dropped their rifles and dismounted. Potter quickly grabbed the rifles. Rooster jumped onto one of the horses and grabbed the reins of another. Potter followed suit. The two veterans turned bandit rode off down the road and left the Federates stranded.

After riding a few miles down further, Rooster and Potter stopped to count their loot.

"Looks like we got ourselves a few thousand in gold Potter!" exclaimed Rooster.

"Ya. Looks like we did," Potter said solemnly.

"Buck up Potter. It was just some government money. What's a few thousand gold to them? They have plenty and we don't have any."

"But now they'll be after us. I think it's best if we don't ride together for awhile. At least until we get the heat off of us."

"I suppose you're right. What'll you do?"

"I think I'll ride down south to Arkansas. I know the area well enough. I was thinking about settling down after the war anyhow. What about you?"

"I don't know. I figure I'll ride east and see where that takes me."

"Try not to start too much trouble over there. I hear the law is tougher on the east."

"Since when do I start trouble?"

They both looked at each other and smiled. After splitting the gold, Rooster and Potter parted ways.


	2. Chapter 2: The Princess and the Frog

**Chapter 2: The Princess and the Green Frog**

As a precaution, Rooster took the next few weeks living off the land and riding on his horse. He only ventured into town when he needed supplies. Eventually, Rooster became tired of roughing it and ended up in Cairo, Illinois where he started going by the name Reuben Burroughs. He used his money to buy himself a small living quarters and a local saloon called The Green Frog. While the saloon served mostly men, one afternoon Rooster had an unusual customer.

While Rooster was busy fixing up a drink for a customer, the saloon doors swung open and the room suddenly got quiet. Rooster didn't look at who sat down at the bar but he asked "What can I get for you bud?" Instead of hearing a deep voice asking for a sarsaparilla, he heard a small feminine voice say "Just a glass of milk for me." This catches Rooster's attention and he turn to see a woman. She looked to be around the age of twenty, dressed in a nice blue dress, definitely not attire for a saloon.

Rooster stared for a good three or four seconds before replying "Coming right up!" He quickly finished the other customer's drink and started on the glass of milk immediately. The rest of the saloon went about their business as usual.

"So what brings a pretty little thing like you into a place like this? Don't you have a husband to get to or some children to look after?" asked Rooster.

"Hello to you too. You don't have very good people skills for a barkeeper. You don't even have the decency to ask my name first?" she replied.

"Sorry but you caught me off guard. You're the first woman I've gotten in here."

"So you're the new owner of this place? Don't you think you're a bit young to be buying and running a saloon?," she asked sarcastically.

"I had some very rewarding jobs."

"I see. Sounds like trouble to me. Just don't go bringing any of us into it."

Rooster laughed. "What makes you say that?"

"Just a hunch."

"Well anyway, my name is Reuben Burroughs. What do they call you?"

"'They' call me Nola Wilds."

"So Nola then, you got a husband and kids?"

"He left me after the war. Said he wasn't fit for the boring house life yet. As for children, I don't have any of those either."

"That's too bad. I'm sorry to hear that."

Rooster and Nola talked until closing time. Anyone in the saloon that afternoon could tell you that there was instantly something between them and they were right. Nola came in everyday from then on, always ordering just a glass of milk then spending the rest of the day talking to Rooster.

Two weeks later he hired her to help him run the saloon. She would take of of ordering supplies and preparing the food since he wasn't good at it. Then again, neither was she. They kept it running with the money from his last heist.

A few months later, Rooster and Nola got married. Rooster would be seen around the saloon with a big smile on his face everyday as his wife worked next to him, which helped with his people skills. The two could often be seen making googly eyes at each other while working. Rooster was happy.

Within a year, they had a boy named Horace, who was goofy and not all that bright. Rooster was a tough father to say the least. By the time Horace was six they had him helping in the saloon, although he was clumsy and would often break plates and glasses. Rooster would take him to the back to swat and scold him every time.

Despite how happy they they were, business was slow and Rooster was running low on money. The tension between them grew whenever they would see that they were losing money and they began to argue more and more often. One night as they were closing up the saloon, Nola said to Rooster, "You know, I think maybe we could make some more money if you became a lawyer."

"How the hell am I going to learn to do something like that?" replied Rooster.

"Well I went out and found this book on it. It's called Daniels on Negotiable Instruments." She dropped a heavy book in front of him. It looked bland and dusty.

"And you expect me to read this?" Rooster asked.

"If we want some money to take of your wife and ten year old son, then yes."

Rooster sighed but he knew that arguing wouldn't do any good because she was even more stubborn than him, so he tried to read it. He couldn't get a grasp of it so he went out with some friends to drink without telling Nola. By the time he got back, Nola was furious and yelling at him, again, and telling him how he should take some responsibility in life and for his family.

This pattern continued for a couple of weeks where he would come back, they would fight, and he would leave again. Whiskey became his new love. Sometimes it would seem like he drank more alcohol than his customers. Eventually Nola got tired of it.

Finally, Nola told him "I'm leaving you Reuben. Horace is growing and we're not getting any younger. I need someone reliable who can take care of us instead of going to drink with some river fools. I'm going back to find my first husband in Paducah."

Rooster was angry and a bit shocked, but he was able to contain it and say sternly "I know we've been having some troubles but I think we can still do this. If you want me to become a lawyer, I'll become a lawyer. I'll read that Daniels book and we'll be happy again. Just don't leave."

"It's too late. I can't take you leaving all the time and coming back drunk. Our own son fears you now. It's not just about the money. It's not like it was in the beginning. Goodbye, Reuben, a love for decency does not abide in you."

At that, Rooster let his anger go and yelled "Goodbye, Nola, I hope that little nail-selling bastard will make you happy this time." Nola left with Horace and Rooster never saw them again.

He tried running the store with some other hired help, but he couldn't hold it for long. He became even grumpier and meaner than he was before he met Nola. His broken heart showed on his face and on his gut. He started to look older and fatter from the drinking as well. Eventually he decided he was better suited to go back to his old lifestyle. So, he sold the saloon for nine-hundred dollars and set off again in search of a new adventure.


	3. Chapter 3: The Law and the Outlaw

**Chapter 3: The Law and the Outlaw**

Rooster found himself wandering through the wild once again. He wanted to leave Reuben Burroughs and all the memories behind him. Still, he couldn't stop thinking about Nola and his son. He would ride town to town not speaking with anyone except for the saloon keeper and the other saloon patrons when he was drunk enough, which was all too often. He bought a pair of navy six rifles with some of the money he had left for hunting. With all the money he spent, he needed a road stake. That's when he came upon the town of Las Vegas, New Mexico.

It was a bustling town full of people because it was a stop on the Santa Fe trail and it had a railroad. Along with all the positives of being a booming town, it had its fair share of outlaws. The town had a few banks spread around which were prime targets for outlaws. Once of these outlaws would be Rooster.

As he rode into town, Rooster looked around and spotted people walking in and out of a bank. He sat there on his horse in front of the bank, wondering how much money was in there. He thought, "It wouldn't be the first time I've taken money that wasn't mine. Then again it isn't really theirs either. In fact, these bastards are the ones robbing these poor people of their money! They take the money and spend it on whatever they want. If I take the bank's money, I wouldn't be taking the people's money. I'm taking back what the bank took from them!"

It was failed rationalization but Rooster got off his horse and walked in. There was only a couple of people in the bank and a teller. A guard was stationed next to the door. Rooster quickly pulled the revolver out of the guard's holster and yelled, "Get down on the ground!" and shot into the air. Everyone inside panicked and dropped to the floor, including the guard. Rooster wasted no time in going up to the bank teller.

"Tell me where you keep all the cash," demanded Rooster. "I will not hesitate to shoot!"

The bank teller was shaking but he managed to say, "Behind the counter, in the safe."

Rooster yelled, "Well open it up!"

The bank teller stumbled to the safe and started opening the safe. Once the safe was open, Rooster walked around and grabbed a bag from under the counter. He then began stuffing the bag with money until he could hear some distant galloping. Rooster ran outside with the bag in hand and tried to mount the horse. However, the bank guard ripped Rooster down and tried to punch him. Despite being heavier and out of practice, Rooster was able to dodge the punch and send one of his own flying into the guard's temple, knocking him out.

Rooster now mounted his horse just in time for three of the town deputies to come riding in. One of them yelled to Rooster, "Leave the bag here and there won't be any trouble. There are three of us here and more are coming. If you give yourself up now, we won't shoot at you."

"Come on, you'll have to do better than that," Rooster replied. Rooster had no intention of backing down. He pulled out the revolver, shot at the leg of the deputy's horse and took off. The bullet missed and the deputies took chase.

Rooster rode through the town full of people, not knowing which turn led where. The deputies weren't firing for fear of hitting any civilians, which was just fine with Rooster. He rode until he came to the Gallinas River that divided the town in half. He looked back and saw the deputies slowing down behind him. They expected his to stop at the river but he took his horse into the river instead.

By the time the other deputies got in, Rooster was out on the other side. However, four more deputies were waiting for him. They blocked Rooster from moving forward while the first three deputies covered his rear. "There's nowhere to run now," said the same deputy as before. "Even you have to see you're surrounded and outnumbered."

Rooster was stuck. He thought that he didn't have much to live for at this point anyway. His family is long gone. But somewhere deep inside of him, Rooster still had a crazy determination to live and he still had one crazy plan up his sleeve. "You're right," he said. "I'll be nice about it though. If any of you value your lives you'll move out of the way."

The deputies all stood speechless until they all burst out in laughter. "You've got to be joking," one of them said. "This guy has to be crazy or stupid to think he can break the line!"

"I may be a bit crazy," Rooster said calmly. "But I don't plan on dying like a dog to some shoddy lawmen like yourselves!"

At that, Rooster put the horse reins between his teeth, grabbed his two navy six rifles, and started forward. He shot both rifles straight ahead of him, missing the deputies but showing them that he meant business. The deputies quickly scattered at the sound of the shots, seeing the determination Rooster had to live.

Rooster didn't stop riding even after the town was out of sight. He didn't even bother to look back. He rode for about three hours straight before he just stopped. He may not have someone to live for or a purpose, but Rooster decided that whatever he did, he would be a man of true grit.


End file.
